


Good Boy

by starrdxst



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Light Dom/sub, Pet Names, Smut, Softie Joel (The Last of Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst
Summary: Reader takes control for the first time in the bedroom with Joel
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s), Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Info: Riding, handjob, blowjob, hand holding, light choking, Praising, Joel isn't sure if he likes this, Joel feels shy, Joel is lowkey being submissive to you for the first time, fluff at the end <3
> 
> * this is my first time trying to write something different + switching the roles. dont like? dont read!

If you could describe your husband Joel with one word: It would be dominant. He's strong and knows what he wants. Sometimes he can be brutal and deadly. However, you know Joel is a complete softie deep down. He's very romantic and touchy when the time is right. You decided that you're willing to try something new tonight while his guard is down.

You're currently on the bed straddling his lap casually. He rubs your sides affectionately thinking nothing of it. You smile biting your lip looking down at his soft features.

"What?" Joel furrowed his brows in genuine confusion. He has no idea what you're thinking. That makes him feel a little nervous.

You hum and lean down to kiss on his face. Joel sighs not feeling the energy to be all touchy. He's tired from a long patrol today - You know this and plan on having him relax this time.

"Nothing," You kiss his lips then down to his jawline - "Wanna make you feel good."

Joel is tired but his body reacts differently. You feel him breathe a little faster by the time you reach his neck. You've never tried this before. It's new for both sides - it's refreshing.

"Hmm. I dunno, Darlin. Not feelin' too well."

Joel lies - terribly. He feels fine. Tired? Sure. But he's definitely more awake than before. Truth is, he isn't sure about how he feels about this. You being on top, kissing on his neck like he'd normally do to you. Joel can't help but to shift in his spot feeling himself get uncomfortable at all these new sensations. You pull away to look at him again with a soft smile and rub his cheek.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

The words you speak warm his chest. Of course he trusts you. You're his wife - his best friend. He knows you'd never dream to hurt him. It's the fact that he cannot seem to pull himself together at your soft touches. Joel closes his eyes to collect himself. His heart is beating faster, harder than before.

You take your time with going down on him first to get him more into the mood - more relaxed and excited at the same time.

You stroke his half hardened cock in your hand a couple times and spit on his tip to add a natural lubricant. He sighs in pleasure when your mouth covers his tip, soon feeling the warm walls of your throat. His reaction is the same as always; bucking his hips greedily.

You gag and moan truly enjoying the taste, the feeling - everything about this you love. Joel isn't a huge fan of receiving head so when he does let you at random times you make sure to go all out pleasing him. This time you sneak your hand to cup his balls giving a light squeeze. Joel groans louder than he expected, his cheeks flushing a simple shade of pink. You can't help it and chuckle softly at him - not exactly laughing at him.. more like feeling proud of yourself. Normally you'd be too shy for this.

Joel taps you to let you know he's getting too close. Respecting his limits you slowly stop sucking and stroking, wiping your bottom lip with your thumb - a mix of his pre-cum and your spit making his tip glisten. Joel goes to lean up and grab you - it's so natural for him to take control and flip you over to have you his way. Any other time you'd happily allow him to do whatever but tonight you knew what you wanted - you're done being too nervous to act on your desires.

You shake your head and push him back against the soft bed, your hands pressed onto his chest with light force. Still straddling him you lean down and kiss on his neck again. His hands instinctively find your hips and gives you a small squeeze. He sighs quietly when you start to move against him. You can feel his cock rubbing on your inner thigh with each movement. Joel is still silent - he's not entirely sure where this is going or if he wants to find out. You can sense his tension so you whisper sweetly again.

"It's okay, baby. Let me help you feel better."

Joel finally catches onto what this is - the new pet name you used had an interesting affect on him. The way you're being gentle yet dominating with your touches gives Joel a completely new feeling. He likes it - will he admit that to you? Hell no.

Joel holds back any pleasurable sounds while you finally settle yourself down on his cock, pushing him in further inch by inch. You moan feeling him stretch you - no matter how many times you've had him inside you, it's always a wonderful sensation. You're now skin to skin with him - he's balls deep, right where you want him to be. This time you grind instead of bounce; it creates pleasure for both of you equally. Joel gets to feel your wetness and warmth while you feel completely full and the occasional friction against your clit when you rock back and forth smoothly. You unintentionally clench around him and he moans beautifully, your ears being blessed.

Joel starts to feel irritated in the best way. He feels good right now but he wants more. Joel tries to thrust up into you - at first you whimper and take in the feeling of his tip hitting your g-spot until you feel his hands grip your sides to flip you over like always. You lightly slap his hand giving him a small glare. Joel sighs clearly annoyed but listens to you, obeying your orders.

You grab his hands and pin them above his head. You keep them there with one of your hands - the other traveling down to his throat. He's looking up at you with an unreadable expression. He goes to speak - you cut him off with a small squeeze at his throat, moving your hips faster. Joel groans and moves his hips to match your rhythm. His cock throbs inside of you. He feels so fucking good. Joel almost admits it out loud with another moan. You can tell he's so close to breaking. You encourage it.

"Mhm, good boy. Feels good, doesn't it?"

Joel begins to breathe heavier - he's getting closer. Your sweet, seductive words only push him to finish faster. Without thinking - Joel nods to answer your question with a clear moan following right after. You bite your lip watching him be so submissive for you. Both of your highs are being chased individually but together. Joel is focused on your soft praise and how you feel around him. You're focusing on how he feels inside you and his reactions.

Feeling more generous you stop holding his hands down and instead intertwine your fingers with his. Your other hand remains on his throat very lightly - you don't want to push past his comfort zone, you only want him to know you're in charge right now - that he's all yours.

Joel stops the steady rhythm. He struggles to keep up with your hips and you kiss on his jawline softly. You moan into his ear feeling your own orgasm about to hit. Joel forces himself to stay silent - his cheeks are now more red than pink. You want him to let his guard down. You want him to trust you enough to let himself go.

With all the self-control you have left to not cum before him; you continue your sweet talk.

"You're so close, baby - I know you are. Be a good boy and cum for me. It's okay."

Joel almost immediately loses his personal fight with not wanting to enjoy this so damn much. He moans again - this time saying your name a couple times. He doesn't know why but he doesn't care. You're making him feel special and taken care of like this.

Both of you reach your highs at the same time. You let go of his hands and throat - Joel doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around you. Not to take over - No, to cling to you. He breathes heavily with you holding you to his chest.

Still feeling confident in being dominant you carefully get off his lap to lay on your back and then pull Joel to your chest instead. At first he is tense - wanting to pull away out of habit. Your fingers running through his damp hair from all the sweat calms his anxiety. He slowly relaxes his entire body and you smile lovingly at him.

The only thing that can be heard in the room now is soft breathing. You look down to see his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Holding back a giggle you keep caressing him - even though he is already sleeping you don't want to stop loving Joel this way. It's rare to have Joel so soft and vulnerable. You treat his softer side as if it's fragile like glass. His trust is something you never want to break or lose. If some cute pet names and extra cuddles make him fall into this headspace you're more than happy to do it again. Until then, you'll tease Joel in the morning about how he's your good boy.


End file.
